


Tear You Apart

by EmpressCactuar



Series: SnK Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Death, M/M, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, blink and you miss it Annie/Marcel, minor Pieck/Galliard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: It was a special night, why not do something special?(Or, Reiner and Bertholdt are vampires and find a meal)(AKA Mina dies in every timeline)
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: SnK Kink Meme Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> **_Blood Kink + Vampire Sex_ **   
>  _AU where two characters are a couple and also vampires. And they have sex covered in blood just after feeding together.  
>  I'd like it if the blood part could be described in some level of detail too rather than just glossed over.  
> +They bite and feed from each other while having said sex._
> 
> I've had this prompt sitting around for a while, but I was watching AHS: Hotel the other day and Lady Gaga's scene in the first episode inspired me to fill this.  
> I wrote this with the universe from chapter three of my kinktober fic in mind, but this can be read stand alone or as an alternate universe.

It was a special night, why not do something special? 

Reiner looked at his own reflection closely in the mirror, Bertholdt standing next to him and doing the same. Bertholdt very carefully applied the eyeliner, making his eyes pop more than they already did. Reiner tweezed his eyebrows, making sure they looked absolutely perfect. They put their cologne on, Reiner opting for a muskier scent while Bertholdt chose an earthy sandalwood. 

Both of them wore smart black coats, dressing themselves up fancy. Bertholdt chose to wear white gloves, however Reiner’s fingers were adorned with platinum rings; so generously gifted to him over the decades from his husband. Bertholdt leaned down and buried his nose into Reiner’s hair, inhaling the familiar scent. 

“I love you,” Bertholdt mumbled into his hair. Reiner closed his eyes and hummed. 

“I love you too. Happy 115 years, love,” Had it really been that long since Bertholdt had turned Reiner and taken him as his mate? They got married a year to the day after Reiner was turned. Well, ‘married,’ they didn’t exist according to the government. Close enough, though. 

“So what were you thinking for tonight?” Bertholdt asked, putting up his makeup. A lot of people these days were concerned with appearing tan. Looking in the mirror, he missed the days when being pale was preferred. Not being able to go in the sun made it… difficult to tan, to say the least. “Bar? Club? A concert?” 

“If we go to a club we can find someone easier, I think,” Reiner couldn’t help but run his tongue along his teeth; it had been a while since they last fed. “Man or woman?” 

“Woman,” Bertholdt answered quickly. “They taste sweeter, I think, and my sweet tooth is killing me tonight,” He didn’t like ending other people’s lives, but at the same time if he didn’t he would die just the same. Or worse, Reiner would die if they didn’t feed. “Plus it’s been a while since we’ve done that,” 

“Yeah, how long’s it been? Eight months since we fed from a woman?” They usually seduced men, or couples if they each wanted their own person to feed on. But tonight they might as well share, it _was_ their anniversary after all. “They are usually sweeter… my mouth is watering a little, hehe,” 

The two of them walked out of their room wordlessly, seeming to be on a mission. Pieck and Porco were already gone for the night, but Annie and Marcel were lounging in the common area of their coven’s manor, him running his fingers through her hair. Marcel looked up at the two of them and cocked a brow. 

“Looks like you two are going to have some fun,” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Don't you two stay out too late," Marcel let out a chuckle. 

“We’ll be back before sunrise, don’t worry,” Bertholdt waved his hand dismissively, the two of them walking side-by-side with their arms around each other’s waists. They made their way through the familiar city, the small settlement of yesteryear having grown into something much more. 

Moving their home to avoid the expansion was always a pain in the ass, but at least the city was nice and made feeding that much easier. People noticed disappearances when this was a village. 

Their fake IDs were top-notch, both of them making their way into the club with no issue. They both sat at the bar, ordering two mixed drinks and sipping them before ordering two more and making their way to an unoccupied space before it got too busy. 

Bertholdt scooted close to Reiner, Reiner nuzzling into his chest and scanning the room. It was getting busier, so it shouldn’t take too long to find someone. Just a single woman, no couples. 

After a few minutes of publicly nuzzling, Bertholdt felt a light tapping on his back from Reiner’s finger. He glanced down, Reiner meeting his gaze and very subtly nodding at a woman sitting by herself nearby. She was very petite, she couldn’t be even five feet tall, though clearly in her twenties. Her hair was tied into simple pigtails that for some reason reminded them of olden times. 

The woman glanced their way after a moment, Reiner grinning at her seductively. Her cheeks flushed, her mouth forming a smile when Bertholdt matched Reiner’s seductive expression with one of his own. She swallowed, especially when Reiner nuzzled into Bertholdt’s chest and ran a finger up and down the shirt inside the open jacket. 

Reiner brought his pointer and middle finger up in a V-shape, making a licking gesture between them. A sultry grin crossed the girl’s face, the two of them standing and making their way to her table. They sat down, the woman exhaling deeply at the two of them. 

“You from around here, love?” Bertholdt asked, reaching a hand out and running a finger along her shoulder. The woman chuckled. 

“No, I’m here looking at apartments and needed to let loose because it’s so stressful finding a new place,” Reiner scooted closer to her, his musky scent pleasant. 

“Wanna leave here and see what this city has to offer, if you're going to be moving here?” Reiner said suggestively, breathing in her ear and sending goosebumps down her arms. A quick nod, Reiner and Bertholdt both offering hands to help her stand up. 

They made their way quickly back to their home, the woman more than entranced with the sights of the city along the way. Quick nibbles of the ear and brushes of hands against her rear kept her more than excited on their way back to the manor. Annie and Marcel seemed to have left by the time they returned. 

“What’s your name, dear?” Bertholdt breathed into her ear. “I’m just a little old-fashioned sometimes, I need to know who I’m pleasuring,” 

“We’re Reiner and Bertholdt, so you know what to scream later,” Reiner purred into her ear. 

“M-Mina…” As soon as they made their way to their second bedroom, Reiner guided her to the bed, her sitting down at the end and watching as Reiner pulled Bertholdt in for a passionate kiss. They started to undo each other’s belt buckles, tossing them onto the floor haphazardly. Making quick work of their tops, each of them kicked off their shoes and sat on either side of Mina. 

“Oh!” She squeaked, each of them moving to assail a different side of her neck. Reiner bit down softly and began sucking, Bertholdt planting kisses before choosing a spot to suck a hickey into her skin. Mina moaned softly, her legs squeezing together and her hands grabbing onto a thigh on either side of her. 

Bertholdt helped Mina out of her bottoms while Reiner helped with the top, leaving her naked and laying down on their spare bed. Her legs hung open, Mina’s expression filled with desire. Both of them discarded the rest of their clothes, laying naked on either side of her. 

Reiner began to suck at her breasts, Bertholdt moving down and holding her legs apart with his hands. Mina gasped when she felt his warm tongue moving along her vulva, especially when he gently sucked her clit in between licks and pressed kisses to her inner thighs. After a few minutes, the two men switched places, Reiner eating out Mina and Bertholdt playing with her breasts. 

Reiner propped himself up and scooted forward so that he was on top of her, his erection brushing against her crotch. Bertholdt ran his fingers along her chest, tickling her. 

“You clean? On birth control?” Like it mattered. They were undead, he couldn’t knock her up even if he wanted to. And what disease could ravage a vampire for more than a day before his body eliminated it anyways? But it kept her in the illusion this was just a one-night stand. Mina nodded her head, her mouth captured by Bertholdt’s in the meantime. 

“Fucking shit, you’re tight,” Reiner mumbled when he slid inside of her, adjusting so that his chest was flush against hers before he began thrusting into her. Mina let out a contented sigh, gripping Reiner’s arms tightly. 

Bertholdt reached to grab one of his olive oil vials, slicking his cock and stroking himself while he watched Reiner fuck this stranger. After a moment he moved behind Reiner. “Hey, can you be still for a second? I wanna take this out…” Bertholdt licked his lips as he removed the princess butt plug he had put into his husband hours before, the gem a dramatic red. He tossed it to the side, standing on his knees behind Reiner. “Ready?” 

“Yeah,” Reiner breathed, exhaling when Bertholdt pushed inside him. He turned back down to look at Mina, running his hands through her hair and undoing her pigtails. It took a slow few moments of thrusting together before all three of them moved comfortably together, all of them lost in their own pleasures. 

A tingle went down Reiner’s spine when he felt the hands on his hips move up his torso, Bertholdt bending over and nipping his ear. “Ready to do it?” Bertholdt whispered so quietly Mina never could have even hoped to hear. 

“You bet,” Reiner replied, Mina looking up with a not-quite confused expression, wondering if they were talking about something kinky. She bit her lower lip, sighing when Bertholdt pulled out of Reiner, then Reiner pulled out of her. 

Before she even had a chance to move or react, Bertholdt sharpened a fingernail on his right hand into a claw, powerfully raking the claw along her throat. The instant her throat was slashed, Bertholdt and Reiner dived towards her neck, sucking at the wound and drinking the blood that came out. 

Dear god, her blood was sweet like honey. Both of them drank and drank some more, the blood getting on them messily. Especially because it seemed like Mina didn’t die as quickly or easily as they had hoped, her starting to thrash and panic in the meantime. Not that she even started to stand a chance, she just got her own blood all over their bodies. 

They both panted and went back to licking and sucking on her wound. This was far more efficient than biting the neck, but it was so much messier. They’d have to deep _deep_ clean these linens. Both of them moaned in delight at the flavors of her blood. 

Reiner and Bertholdt panted and looked at one another, rolling the dead body off the bed and onto the floor before pulling one another into a passionate kiss. Their hands were covered in blood, Reiner’s hair becoming visibly discolored when Bertholdt grabbed at him; Bertholdt’s black hair didn’t show any difference at all, luckily for him. 

The blood on their chests smeared against one another, making a mess of both their torsos. After a minute the blood started to get a little sticky as it dried, but neither of them could be bothered to care. 

“Can I bite you, please?” Reiner asked breathlessly after parting from another intense kiss. Bertholdt nodded and moved his head to the side, grabbing the vial and finishing it off when he lubricated himself again. Some of the blood had dried into his body hair, which was uncomfortable, but he barely noticed when he felt Reiner’s body engulfing him again. 

Reiner whined into the air when he felt himself get filled up again, letting Bertholdt thrust into him a few times before leaning back down and biting Bertholdt’s neck; it felt nice to let his fangs out. Bertholdt inhaled sharply at the acute pain before the pain died away, making way for a warm feeling as Reiner sucked his blood. 

Drinking another vampire’s blood was intimate and could be pleasurable, but it didn’t provide any real nutrition and little in the way of flavor; the life force in a human made their blood more delicious and was what they actually needed. They didn’t have that. 

But still, Bertholdt tasted vaguely savory. And it was the familiar taste of _Bertholdt_ so he still loved it all the same. Reiner had wanted to bite and drink more for the intimacy of it than actually being hungry, only sucking for a little bit before pulling away. Bertholdt’s blood dripped off the ends of his fangs when he let go. 

A small trickle of blood dripped down Bertholdt’s shoulder when Reiner pulled away, him throwing his head back when Bertholdt hit that spot inside him that made him feel simply amazing. Bertholdt didn’t care about the blood dripping from his shoulder; not when Reiner was wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding onto him while he rode him. 

Bertholdt nuzzled into the crook of Reiner’s shoulder, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the feeling of Reiner moving up and down over and over again. 

“Bite me,” Reiner breathed after a particularly hard thrust made him see stars. Bertholdt didn’t respond, instead immediately pulling himself out from the crook of Reiner’s shoulder to bite his neck. Reiner gasped, and Bertholdt could feel Reiner clench around his length as his entire body tensed up briefly before he relaxed again. “Yes, Bertl… here you go,” 

Every time Bertholdt drank from Reiner he was reminded of when he turned Reiner so many years ago. His blood wasn’t as sweet as then, but it still reminded him of that wonderful day he and Reiner connected themselves together forever. He only drank a couple of gulps worth of blood; he was plenty full of Mina’s blood. Reiner groaned while Bertholdt drank, running his hands up and down Bertholdt’s back. 

“Lay down on your belly,” Bertholdt said authoritatively, pulling out of Reiner and waiting patiently. Reiner grinned at Bertholdt and kissed him before doing as told, crossing his arms and resting his head on his arms. Bertholdt repositioned himself, propping himself up above Reiner and pushing back inside. 

“You’re great,” Reiner breathed, resting his forehead on his arm while Bertholdt fucked him. He briefly caught sight of Mina’s body on the floor, but paid it no mind. This wasn’t the first, or the second, or the three hundredth time they’d eaten someone. “Harder,” 

Bertholdt increased the force of his thrusting dramatically. When he had been courting Reiner over a century ago he had to be careful, not wanting to break the human. Now he had the durability and stamina of a vampire; he could do just about anything he wanted and they’d be fine. He sharpened the nails on his hand, raking them along Reiner’s back and drawing a small amount of blood. Reiner let out a fantastic sound at that, Bertholdt feeling cocky. 

“Hmm... You’re so warm,” Bertholdt mumbled, bending his arms and lying flush to Reiner’s backside. “I love you… I love you…” 

“Love you too,” Reiner gasped and moaned, grabbing at the pillow and resting his head on it. “Keep going,” 

The sun started peeking up over the horizon when Bertholdt found himself on the edge of orgasm, having had his husband in more positions than he cared to keep track of over several hours. Reiner had become putty in his hands a while ago, spilling out sweet sounds and begs for more but little else. Bertholdt bit down on the shell of Reiner’s ear, letting go and whispering into it. “Go ahead and come for me, dear,” 

Reiner did just as asked, coming onto the bed after a few more intense thrusts from Bertholdt. Feeling Reiner’s body clenching around his cock pulled Bertholdt over the edge, him coming inside of his husband before he sagged on top of him. 

He quickly pulled the curtains shut all the way, having noticed it was peeking open just enough to let in an irritating sunbeam. The two of them rested for a moment, snuggling one another before they got up, pulling their underwear and pants on. 

“Better get rid of this,” Reiner said, looking down at Mina’s body tiredly. “I wonder what she thought about when she died,” He bent over and hooked his arms under hers, Bertholdt picking up her lower half. The two of them took the body to the common room, finding Porco and Pieck sitting down and smoking with a body of their own splayed on the floor. 

Porco cocked an eyebrow at the two of them, their bare torsos absolutely covered in dried blood. Reiner’s hair was stained with blood as well, Pieck stifling a chuckle. “Damn, what the hell did you two do last night?” He took another drag from his cigarette, closing his eyes and enjoying the flavor of the tobacco. 

“Yeah, you two usually aren’t so messy,” Pieck said, extinguishing her cigarette and yawning. Bertholdt and Reiner dropped the body next to the other. Another young woman, with dark red hair pulled into a ponytail. Her throat was cut like Mina’s. “We got her from a restaurant. Such a glutton,” 

“Do you think we should wait for Annie and Marcel?” Bertholdt took a cigarette from Porco and sat next to him, Reiner doing the same with Pieck. 

“They didn’t leave last night, so it should just be these two,” Pieck lit Reiner’s cigarette for him, earning a contented smile. “We can just leave them here, the bodies don’t need to be fresh for the wolves to eat them. They aren’t going to rot in one day anyways." 

It was almost sad. Neither of those girls could’ve imagined their lives would end with winding up in the belly of a dire wolf. 

But still, vampires needed to eat too. The world really could be cruel. 

Bertholdt finished off his cigarette, putting the butt in the ashtray and waiting for Reiner to finish. “We’re going to go ahead and go to sleep, we’ll help out with these tonight,” 

“We need to get some rest, too,” Pieck said, Porco wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She laughed, letting him lead them off to their own part of the manor. 

Bertholdt threw an arm over Reiner’s shoulders, leading them to their main bedroom. The blackout curtains kept it sufficiently dark even in the brightest of summer days. “As soon as I’m up I’m taking a shower,” Reiner said, stripping down and laying on his side on the soft bed. "Well, as soon as we're done with taking care of those bodies..." 

“I need to, too…” Bertholdt wasn’t the biggest fan of being covered in blood, but he was bone-tired from a long night of lovemaking. “We can take a shower to get the blood off, but I want to soak in a bath after. I got a couple more of those glittery fizzies the other day, hehe,” 

“Sounds good,” Reiner said, closing his eyes. Bertholdt nuzzled up to him. Reiner’s breathing steadied quickly, him falling asleep quickly. 

Bertholdt closed his eyes, running his fingers through Reiner’s hair. He killed that poor girl, but he would do it time and time and time again if it meant spending forever with Reiner by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/empresscactuar)
> 
> Ask me anything!  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/empresscactuar?t=1574244005)
> 
> Currently accepting oneshot fic requests! (it's anonymous!)  
> [Request](https://forms.gle/4kgBsrnf7s1ckhhP9)


End file.
